1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside mirror apparatus for a vehicle, and an illuminating unit for the outside mirror apparatus.
2) Description of the Related Art
An outside mirror apparatus for a vehicle and an illuminating unit for the outside mirror apparatus have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-79878.
The illuminating unit described in the above literature is installed in a door mirror and includes a light source and an outer lens for widening the light from the light source. However, according to the outside door mirror for the vehicle and the illuminating unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-79878, the outer lens being made of a transparent resin material, the light source looks to be transparent from outside. Therefore, an appearance of the illuminating unit when the light source is turned off is not good.